<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's love by Shoantell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023564">it's love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell'>Shoantell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolph Ziggler is a  stand up comedian and falls in love with a wrestler/ actor.</p><p>Enjoy this short fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheamus/Dolph Ziggler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thought I should try Sheamus an Dolph alone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>dolph can't remember the last time he felt like this in love , if anybody told him that he would be standing here getting married he would have laughed at you. But here he is standing in his kitchen the day after his wedding sipping coffee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dolph was in love he was in love with his husband hesh never felt like this he don't know if he is dreaming or not but he knows that this is love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>goodmorning" greeted his husband.</p><p> </p><p>Morning husband" said Dolph.</p><p> </p><p>So how does it feel to be married ?" Sheamus asked kissing dolph.</p><p> </p><p>Dolph blushed beet red.</p><p> </p><p>So what are thinking about so early in the morning?" Asked Sheamus.</p><p> </p><p>I'm thinking about us and our marriage and how we meet and why I'm in love with you" said Dolph kissing his husband.</p><p> </p><p>Well I love you my husband " said sheamus".</p><p> </p><p>I love you too baby" said Dolph.</p><p> </p><p>What do you want for breakfast?" Sheamus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Can I have pancakes and bacon with juice" he suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Sheamus started to prepare breakfast and Dolph sat on the kitchen stool looking at his husband cook breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>They sat down and eat breakfast in their kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>The house needs a a new look we need to make it feel homey." Sheamy nodded.</p><p> </p><p>So we going shopping " said Dolph.</p><p>Okay love" sheamus kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>Remember our friends are coming over for dinner tonight so we need to make this dinner nice " said Dolph.</p><p> </p><p>Okay baby!"</p><p> </p><p>The couple left for the store to get furniture to decorate their home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>